1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a silicon-carbon composite material and a method for manufacturing it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Composite materials that contain silicon and a carbon material are under research as anode materials that improve the capacities of lithium-ion batteries. The theoretical electrochemical capacity of lithium-intercalated silicon (Li22Si5) is 10 times or greater than that of the commonly used lithium-intercalated graphite (LiC6).
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2015-503185 discloses a nanosilicon-carbon composite material for use as an anode of a lithium-ion battery. This material includes a carbon base and nanosilicon dispersed thereon.